User talk:Kingemocut
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Farebury Region page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Adan Aileron (talk) 07:05, July 10, 2013 (UTC) about the template for the Dai episodes and manga chapters Well, I got those templates from the Fairy Tail wiki just to let you know. I will fix those errors that you mentioned. DranzerX13 (talk) 02:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) New admins When the vote goes up, they should have the opportunity of being able to vote for at least two people; there are at least two inactive admins. The one who logged in during February...I'm not sure if they're inactive. Besides, if they were to vote for three everyone would get a vote. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 08:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) as you are a candidate for the admin vote, would you please read the updated information, that can be found here Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 12:06, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I read it. That still doesn't answer my question, however. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 14:39, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Who did u vote for? I voted for u cos you're probably gonna do the best as an admin XD Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 07:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Admin Voting Well, I voted for Ellis99 but you also seemed like a good choice too. Thanks for linking me the voting thingy. - Imperial Wyrm, October 24, 2013 Congratulations Well done on winning the vote. I thought you'd win; to be honest I didn't think I would. --'Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 10:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Another DQ9 category I was browsing pages, and I came across the page Final Boss. It was in the category 'final bosses' and also 'Dragon Quest 9'. There's a category already called Dragon Quest IX, so why do we need this category? Also, Final Boss was the only page in that category. My iPad is playing up and it won't let me remove the page from it.Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 07:54, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Monstary template I edited it to make it more grammatically correct; just a capital letter and a full stop. --'Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 14:51, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Pics I haven't been able to upload Evil Sir Leopold- Someone beat me to it, so it doesn't matter. Corvus profile- Well it wasn't the best pic, I can use an existing one rather than a customised one. It was pretty lame. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 18:20, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Homepage I think the homepage slideshow should get updated. DQX is coming out soon, and DQM:J is pretty old now. We need some fresh stuff. Pagoda or Pantheon locked it though because people vandalised it, so I can't do it. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 18:44, November 4, 2013 (UTC) 'Reform', as I'm calling it Should we have, like, a schedule or something for the reform? That way, we can all organise one section until we can't do any more. It'd make the reform a lot easier because we're all doing the same thing, mostly. However, you would obviously be able to edit random pages still (duh) because the info still needs to be right. Or more understandable. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 17:30, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I did add one page from the other DQ wikia But yeah, I did a copy/paste of my article for Captain N: The Game Master at least focusing on the DQ relevant things and if you need to modify it or there's anything I need to do for it to be better for this wikia, let me know. Antiyonder (talk) 21:16, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Uploading pics of our heroes? Are we allowed to upload pics of our heroes of DQ? I've already see one, but I'm not sure. Cos I really want to put a pic of my new hero on my profile, but idk if we can. Don't wanna upload anything we can't. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 15:48, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Social buttons or whatever I would've left a comment on the post about them, but I couldn't. They're already on MCPE Wiki and look amazing. So yeah, it'd be a great idea to have them. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 19:09, December 13, 2013 (UTC) !Notice! Hi, could you put a notice on the front page about Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection shutting down on May 21, 2014. Thanks From Ellis99 (talk) 16:11, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Erdrick or Roto? So the name towards The Hero's title was chosen as Erdrick, as well as some pages like Erdrick's Armor, as well as Erdrick's Sword, but then there's Roto's Cave and Roto's Token. Any preference? Antiyonder (talk) 00:29, April 6, 2014 (UTC) So in time, would you suggest having all Loto centered pages with that name? Antiyonder (talk) 05:03, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I was considering leaving a new message but as there was already a message about Erdrick, I'll leave it here. There's one page for Erdrick's Armor and one for Erdrick's Armour. I'll merge them into one article, as they're essentially the same thing, and could you delete the one I remove the info from? ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 08:37, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Boingburg Article Hey, Thanks helping with the Upgrade table in the Boingburg article. However I was wondering if I should leave that table on that page, or move the table to the''' Schleiman Tank page. I don't know which of those pages is a better place for the table. Well thanks in advance, EeveeRoxas P.S. The HP Boost for the Last HP↑ is 250, and the 2nd Ingredient is called Kafrizzle. EeveeRoxas (talk) 00:40, May 10, 2014 (UTC) "Stubby Pages" Well, I guess I'm ready to help with all stubby pages! Anyways, is there a way to find all these stub articles in one location? Cause on one of the past wikias I worked on, they had a whole page devoted to stubby articles. EeveeRoxas (talk) 01:19, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, I guess I will begin working on them in my free time. I originally joined this wikia after seeing how stubby it was, so I wanna help fix it. Hehehe, who know's maybe I'll create/fix the page I couldn't find that I was looking for when I first stumbled upon this wikia. Well I look forward to working with you on this wikia, EeveeRoxas EeveeRoxas (talk) 01:34, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Well the page exists apparently, it's just not very good. It's the page on Mirror Tower from DQVI. EeveeRoxas (talk) 01:58, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm going to work on the terribly stubby pages for the Dragon Quest Monsters series. I spent time surfing pages on this wikia last night, and a large number of the stub pages are enemies from that series. EeveeRoxas (talk) 23:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Ducktor Sid.. or Ducktor Cid? So I was recently messing around with Rocket Slime, and noticed that his name is refered to as Ducktor Cid in my game. I have no clue, since I used a redlink to create the page. Anyways should this be changed? Well thanks, EeveeRoxas. EeveeRoxas (talk) 00:42, May 16, 2014 (UTC) So then is it different in the EU versions? Just wondering. EeveeRoxas (talk) 23:42, May 16, 2014 (UTC) My Reply to "Two Things" Sooo anyways sorry for replying so late. Last weekend was extremely busy, and I've been sick the last few days. So anyways I might be able to get on the TS3 server sometime this week. However I never know when I'm gonna have time these days though. For example, I had a 71 problem assignment assigned today (Torture if you ask me). And as about the website.. I will discuss that another time. See ya, EeveeRoxas :D EeveeRoxas (talk) 03:59, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Sorry for once again, (practically) replying 2 years later. Things have been kind of ify for me lately :/ I dunno if I will be avalible anytime soon, so I guess I will chat when I can. EeveeRoxas (talk) 00:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Well anyways, I'm gonna try to make some time this weekend. I can't promise though, since next week is finals. EeveeRoxas (talk) 23:46, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm re-purposing this message! So I recently noticed the talk about badges on this wiki. I was wondering if you would mind if I posted my opinions on the badge system? In some ways I agree with Fang³, but in other ways I don't. But I'm not gonna go posting my opinions without permission to. EeveeRoxas (talk) 16:52, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Okie then. To start I wouldn't say that badges are "evil". I just believe there are loop holes in some of those badges. I guess Fang seemed to have partially mentioned this, but there are HUGE bugs in a lot of those badges. When I was working towards the "Months work" badge, I found that editing your own page acts as an "edit to the wiki". You could literally sit there everyday and simply change a letter on your own page from lower to capital, and it would count as an edit. Towards the end, I have no clue how, but I logged in at the same time I always did, and the counter had reset, even though somehow it had gone up every other day. Another one of these bugs would be that when adding an article to a category, it seems to act as an edit to a page, thus allowing you to somehow have the counters for (Just example badges.) Navigator and Collaborator. Now in my opinion, yes, badges should be there. I usually sit around during the time I have off and watch this wiki's activity, since it interests me and such. I for one, notice the activity on this wiki is very low, and second, that almost all of it seems to go to DQIX edits. I believe that badges would (and do) help people stay motivated to edit pages. I just wish there were a way to increase activity on non-DQIX edits. EeveeRoxas (talk) 21:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) The timer thing is very interesting. I punched the time I would be on (6 PM PST, GMT -7) into a GMT converter, and it calculated out to being 1 AM GMT. What that says is that I was on 1 hour AFTER the timer would have reset. I have no clue how the timer ended up reseting, because I was on an hour later than normal that day. And by the way, what is UTC? Because if I'm right, this site itself computes in UTC. Oh well, I am just saying what I have observed. I will continue to observe, as I enjoy seeing this site prospher. EeveeRoxas (talk) 22:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC)<--(See? UTC) Okay then. I just wanted to make sure that wasn't a kink in the system. I didn't need that badge anyways, it was more like a bonus. I'm rather here to help expand this wiki, the badges just show progress. I gotta go, so I'll talk more on this tomorrow. EeveeRoxas (talk) 23:23, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply I replied on my talk page, perhaps you didn't see it? Fang (Talk) 06:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ability template Do you know if there's a template for abilities (Falcon Slash, Blockenspiel, etc.)? I had a look through the templates and couldn't find one, but it's possible that I missed it or it isn't in the correct categories. Daisy-ReeRules' '(Talk!) (Blogs!)''' 05:44, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Main Page I was thinking if the main page could have a revamp? 09:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC)